


Stranger of the Dark

by phoenixjustice



Category: Akumajou Dracula | Castlevania Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aria of Sorrow?</p><p>He had watched the boy from afar for longer than he wanted to admit. At first it was just because of wariness and curiosity; who was this young man who was Dracula's Reincarnation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger of the Dark

**To Kill a Stranger - Alucard, Alucard/Soma -**

He had watched the boy from afar for longer than he wanted to admit. At first it was just because of wariness and curiosity; who was this young man who was Dracula's Reincarnation?

Not just his look, but his attitude was so different than the other incarnations of Dracula. He was something unusual, so able he was to handle the Dark power coursing through his veins, and Alucard-under the name of Genya Arikado in this day and age-found himself drawn, facinated by Soma Cruz.

He-found himself thinking dark, carnal thoughts that were not proper. Not just because of who Soma could possibly become, but because of what Alucard himself was, and Soma's still maturing self.

It didn't seem right to feel anything for him, but it was something that was out of his control.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
